Intentar algo nuevo
by Barriosmari
Summary: Quizás las únicas opciones para ella y él no son Fabrevans y Finchel, ¿qué pierden por probar? Empieza después del episodio "Blame it on the alcohol". SAMCHEL
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Finn POV**

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando me encontré a Rachel ordenando su casillero. ¿Hace cuánto que no hablábamos? Creo que desde la fiesta en su casa, cuando ella estaba pasada de alcohol. Me le acerqué entonces, para ver qué era de su vida.

- Hola Rach. – ella se volteó, aparentemente sorprendida de escuchar mi voz.

- ¡Finn! Hola. – me saludó sin demasiado interés, empezando a caminar mientras que yo le seguía el paso.

- ¿Cómo va la canción?

- De hecho ya la terminé.

- ¿De veras? ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo me la mostrarás?

- No lo se Finn, cuando esté 100% segura.

- Creí que querrías que te ayude...

- La verdad es que ya me está ayudando alguien más. De todas maneras, gracias.

- ¿Alguien más? ¡¿Quién? – pregunté sorprendido. Hasta donde yo sabía, el único que la apoyaba con hacer una canción original era yo.

- Sam. Adiós Finn, debo ir a clase. – soltó fría, ingresando a uno de los salones y dejándome con toda una confusión encima.

¿Sam? ¿Por qué querría Sam ayudar a Rachel con la canción? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué rayos querría Sam ayudar a Rachel? Nunca los había visto siquiera hablarse el uno al otro. ¿De qué me perdí? No tengo la menor idea, pero lo único que se, es que esto no me gusta nada. Se que Rachel ya no es mi novia y puede estar con quien ella quiera, pero aún así me molesta. Evans ya fue la razón por la que Quinn me rechazó hace un par de semanas, y desde ahí que no me cae demasiado bien. Además, ¿él no estaba saliendo con Santana o algo por el estilo? Hay algo aquí que no me cierra.

**Rachel POV**

La forma en que Finn me miró cuando le dije lo de Sam me causó algo de gracia. ¿Estaba celoso? Tenía que contárselo a Sam para reírnos un rato. Él me estaba esperando en el salón, con mi asiento reservado a su lado. Apenas me vio sonrió, y me hizo un ademán con la mano para que me siente.

- Hola Sam. – lo saludé con simpatía.

- Buen día Rach. ¿Cómo estás?

- Más que bien. Tienes que escuchar ésto.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Finn se me acercó a preguntarme de la canción, y cuando le conté que tú ya me estabas ayudando... deberías haberle visto la cara. – le expliqué aguantándome la risa, pero él no se la guardó.

- Me lo imagino, muerto de celos. Te lo dije.

- Lo se, pero sinceramente no esperaba que ocurriese. ¿Qué tal Quinn?

Él se acercó a mi oreja para susurrarme.

- Nos está mirando. Creo que puede llegar a tener la misma cara que Finn.

Me volteé intentando ser disimulada y volví enseguida al hombro de Sam para romper en carcajadas.

- ¿Lo ves? Era tan predecible. – pronunció, mientras ambos seguíamos tentadísimos de la risa.

La verdad lo pasaba de lo mejor con Sam. Y pensar que todo empezó hace un par de días.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era viernes, y me había quedado un tiempito de más en el salón del club Glee. El colegio ya estaba casi vacío, aquello se notaba por el predominante silencio. Yo, sentada junto al piano, intentaba buscar sonidos para mi canción. Tenía que lograr algo pronto, pues los regionales se acercaban. De repente, aquél silencio fue interrumpido por una voz conocida._

_- No sabía que tocabas el piano. – observó Sam con una sonrisa, caminando hacia mí. _

_- Estoy intentándolo, la verdad no es nada fácil. – pronuncié con timidez. ¿Desde cuándo él me prestaba atención?_

_- ¿Puedo? – preguntó con la intención de sentarse a mi lado, y yo asentí._

_Él empezó a tocar una famosa melodía con agilidad. Yo lo observaba asombrada, al parecer tenía mucho talento._

_- Wow, eres muy bueno. – dije al fin._

_- Gracias. En mi instituto anterior teníamos clases desde pequeños. Siempre que puedo vengo aquí cuando ya todos se han ido, para poder tocar. Me sorprendió encontrarte, la verdad._

_- Estoy buscando sonidos para... para la canción original. Como ninguno de ustedes aceptó la idea, decidí escribirla yo misma. _

_- ¿Y ya tienes la letra?_

_- Sí, pero necesito la música._

_- Yo podría ayudarte con eso. – se ofreció, y yo lo mire boquiabierta. – Se que no levanté la mano cuando el Sr. Schues puso en votación tu propuesta, pero es que es como si yo no hubiese estado allí. Tenía millones de cosas en la cabeza, perdóname._

_- E...está bien. – tartamudeé._

_- ¿Tienes la letra? Podríamos juntarnos mañana o pasado, y ver que obtenemos. _

_Volví a asentir, entregándole una hoja de papel que contenía mi escritura a mano. Él comenzó a leerla, y al finalizarla se le dibujó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Es hermosa Rachel. Mañana paso por tu casa con mi guitarra, ¿quieres?_

_- Claro, eso sería genial. – acepté ahora algo más cómoda. _

_- Nos vemos entonces. Cuídate. – se despidió amablemente, para luego partir por donde vino. _

_Yo quedé sola de nuevo, junto al piano con el que me acababan de deslumbrar. Él había sido el primero en leer mi canción y le gustó, aquello me había levantado el ánimo muchísimo. El sábado podría ser un gran día junto a Sam, tener un amigo nunca venía mal._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Ese fin de semana conocí a fondo a un gran chico. No sólo me ayudó a encontrar el sonido para la canción, sino que nos hicimos muy amigos. Conversábamos con comodidad, como si lo hubiésemos hecho toda la vida. Fue inevitable no sacar el tema "Fuinn" – cómo odio el sólo escuchar esa pareja. Él estaba en la exacta situación opuesta a la mía: terminó con Quinn porque ella lo engañó... con Finn claro. Mientras que este último cortó conmigo porque yo me besé con Puck. Todavía me arrepiento de aquello, pero fue Sam quien logró hacerme entender que soy humana y puedo cometer errores. Además, él me comprendió. Con esto quiero decir que aún sabiendo que fui yo la que metí la pata, Sam sabe que tuve razones suficientes. Y yo fui capaz de decirle la verdad a Finn, no como su ex hizo con Sam.

Por otro lado, él me hizo acordar de algo que había olvidado: Quinn le había hecho algo mucho peor Finn, y sin embargo, él quería estar con ella como si nada. La rubia, no obstante, deseaba estar de vuelta con Sam – pero ahora él estaba con Santana. Eso era algo que no me cerraba de mi nuevo amigo, ¿qué era lo que le atraía de esa... perra?

- Sam, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – me animé a pedirle.

- Claro, cualquier cosa. – aceptó con amabilidad.

- ¿Te... te gusta Santana? – murmuré, intentando que ninguno de los que estaban en el salón sean capaces de oírlo más que Sam.

Él pareció sorprenderle aquella interrogación, como si no la hubiese estado esperando, pero en un santiamén volvió a sonreír.

- Creo que olvidé de nombrarte ese detalle... Yo en realidad no salgo con ella. – confesó en el mismo tono de voz, dejándome boquiabierta. – Solía ser sólo para darle celos a Quinn, pero me está cansando. No es ese el tipo de chico que quiero ser. Es más... ahora me está empezando a gustar otra chica.

**Ok, para los que leyeron mis otros fics sabrán que soy completamente seguidora de FINCHEL. Sin embargo, quería probar algo distinto. SAMCHEL es una pareja que nunca pasaron en la serie, ni siquiera una escena. Además de que Finn me está haciendo enojar bastante últimamente ¬¬ Vamos a ver que sale de esto, pero sepan que siempre voy a preferir a mis Finchel más que a nada en el mundo. ¡Son la mejor pareja de todas y quiero que vuelvan YA! Dejen reviews si les gustó, los quiero gleeks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, me convencieron :) Voy a seguir este fic porque tuvo bastantes reviews. Por cierto… ¡muchas gracias! Espero que le guste este capítulo :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Sam, ni Rachel, ni ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.**

**Sam POV**  
Rachel pareció sorprenderse un poco ante lo que yo acababa de decir, probablemente sin la menor idea de que era a ella a quien me refería. Sí, me estaba empezando a gustar Rachel Berry... y mucho.  
- Y... ¿se puede saber quién es la afortunada? - preguntó con interés y una expresión traviesa en su rostro.  
Ojalá pudiera decírselo así de fácil, pero no. Todavía no estoy completamente seguro de mis sentimientos así que no quiero crearle falsas ilusiones, ni rompérmelas a mí mismo en caso de que ella no sienta lo mismo... lo cual es muy posible. La canción que escribió es en gran parte debido a Hudson (sí, ese idiota que me robó a mi novia). Estoy seguro que Rachel aún lo quiere, y quizás siempre lo hará. Lo sé porque me siento del mismo modo respecto a Quinn.  
- Lo siento… aún no. Pero descuida, serás la primera en saberlo cuando esté listo para soltarlo. - le aseguré.  
Ella hizo una mueca pero enseguida asintió con esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba. Había algo en ella que cada vez que sonreía, me hacía sonreír a mí también. De repente recordé que Quinn aún nos miraba desde atrás, pero no tuve tiempo para voltearme porque enseguida llegó el profesor.  
Cuando la campana por fin sonó anunciando la llegada del recreo, la vi levantarse de su pupitre y retirarse del salón con la frente bien alta sin siquiera mirarme.  
- Al parecer los celos la afectaron feo... - observó Rachel con gracia. - ¿Vamos?  
- ¿A dónde quieres ir? - pregunté animadamente.  
- Tú sólo sígueme. - me ordenó entre risas, también levantándose y cogiendo mi mano.  
Me paré y comencé a caminar desconociendo nuestro rumbo. Pasamos por el pasillo, donde por supuesto varios notaron el detalle de que nuestras manos estaban unidas, hasta que entramos a la biblioteca.  
- No te ofendas, pero no tengo demasiadas ganas de leer. - le dije con una sonrisa divertida.  
- ¿Y te crees que yo sí? - rió. - Tranquilo, sólo usaremos una computadora y la impresora.  
Así la seguí hasta que encontró una máquina libre y tomó asiento.  
- Bien, aguarda. - me pidió mientras buscaba algo en Google. - ¡Aquí está! Imprimir. - pronunció al presionar dicho botón.  
Cuando la página salió impresa del aparato, la agarró entusiasmada para luego mirarme.  
- Sam, quiero cantar esta canción contigo ahora en el Club Glee, si estás de acuerdo, claro. - me informó, dándome la hoja que pronto recibí con mis manos y comencé a leer.  
- ¡Me encanta este dueto! Pero... - noté como su sonrisa desaparecía, tal vez creyendo que no querría cantar con ella. - no lo tomes a mal, sólo quisiera saber por qué quieres cantarlo conmigo. Si es para darle celos a Finn, tan sólo dímelo y lo haré.  
- De hecho... en otras ocasiones podría haber sido así, pero la verdad es que de veras me encantaría que cantemos juntos. Y elegí esta canción para que sepas que para cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré allí para ti. Pero si no quieres hacerlo... lo entenderé.  
La miré profundamente a los ojos, era evidente que no me estaba mintiendo. ¿Podía alguien ser más dulce que ella? Lo dudo. Volví a sonreír ya casi inconscientemente, pues Rachel me gustaba cada vez más.  
**  
Rachel POV**  
- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! - exclamó Sam. - ¿Cómo podría negarme a semejante honor como cantar contigo? Sólo quería tener en claro tus intenciones, nada más. Y por cierto... tú también puedes contar conmigo siempre. Eres una gran amiga, Rach.  
No esperé mucho antes de lanzarme sobre él para darle nuestro primer abrazo. Jamás tuve un amigo tan tierno como él. Kurt no siempre fue lo que es hoy, tuvimos nuestras grandes diferencias al principio... y, además, al ser gay es bastante diferente. Puck a veces es mi amigo, pero jamás olvidaré que solía empaparme con Slushies por los pasillos del instituto, ni que nuestra relación pasó los límites de la amistad más de una vez. Y Finn... Finn es Finn, simplemente no puedo compararlo con Sam.  
Me envolvió entre sus brazos de una manera tan cálida que me sentí protegida y en casa, y podría haberme quedado allí por varias horas más si la campana no nos hubiese interrumpido.  
- ¿Lista? - murmuró con dulzura en su tono de voz, y yo asentí.  
Agarré su mano otra vez pero ahora con destino al salón del club Glee. Al llegar, la mayoría ya estaba allí y no tardaron en comenzar a cuchillear acerca de nosotros. Sin embargo, al menos a mí, no me importó en absoluto. Busqué a Finn disimuladamente y, para mi sorpresa, lo encontré mirándome, así que en seguida quité mis ojos de allí.  
- Señor Schues, Sam y yo hemos preparado algo juntos. - anuncié sonriéndole a mi amigo.  
- Fantástico chicos, los escuchamos. - dijo sentándose y silenciando al resto.  
Sam, que siempre la llevaba consigo, tomó su guitarra y después de que yo le sonriera otra vez en señal de estar lista, comenzó a tocar y entonar las primeros versos de "Ain't No Mountain High Enough".

_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no vally low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
_

Su voz siempre me había gustado, casi tanto como la de Finn. Mientras cantaba me miraba específicamente a mí, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No entiendo por qué todos critican su boca, para mí no tiene nada de malo. Es… tierna. Fue entonces mi turno de empezar a cantar y, como siempre, no pude evitar dejarme llevar por los encantos del espectáculo.

___If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry  
_

Entonces llegó el estribillo, la parte más movida de la canción, y noté que nuestros compañeros empezaron a seguir el ritmo de la música con palmas. Digo "noté" porque sólo lo escuché, mis ojos seguían clavados en los de Sam, sonriéndonos mutuamente.

___'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you  
_

Al finalizar el estribillo, Sam se fue acercando a mí de a poco para cantar la siguiente estrofa.

___Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how  
_

Una vez que quedamos frente a frente, me tomó de las manos para repetir el estribillo. Lo estábamos pasando genial, sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento.

___'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

No wind, no rain

My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can

Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you

Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough

Las últimas estrofas sí las cantamos mirando a nuestros compañeros. Yo tenía mi mano apoyada sobre el hombro de él, detalle que probablemente crearía falsas teorías de parte de los demás. Sin embargo, no me importó. Había cantado con mi amigo, y me había divertido haciéndolo. Cada vez me siento más cercana a Sam…y me encanta.


End file.
